1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a display device which has a simplified structure and can improve reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume have been widely used instead of cathode ray tube (CRTs). The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and light emitting diode (LED) display devices.
These display devices display text and graphics input using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a digitizer. In particular, the digitizer is a device detecting the position of a finger or a pen on a specially manufactured flat panel and outputting the position as an X-Y coordinate. The digitizer is advantageous in that writing and/or drawing can be more easily and precisely input compared to the mouse or keyboard. A touch screen panel, as one of the digitizer, is commonly used by being attached to mid- and small-sized LCDs.
The touch screen panel is attached to an LCD by using a jig for attachment. A general attachment jig does not firmly support side surfaces of not only the LCD but also the touch screen panel so that a touch screen panel attachment defect such as a twist defect between the LCD and the touch screen panel may be generated. The touch screen panel defect is more frequently generated as the size of the LCD increases.